


After Hours

by writer_rach



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 12:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer_rach/pseuds/writer_rach
Summary: James Hathaway and Claire Baker come back to his flat after an evening out on the town. Hotness ensues.





	After Hours

Claire took a deep breath as James and herself arrived at his flat. She looked up at it, her eyes taking in the white building with the black door. It was a quaint but beautiful place in the city. She had been inside before, but only on case-base errands, and she hadn't really taken it in before. Now that they had been dating for a few months, the Detective Sergeant and Dr. Hobson's assistant, she had been invited back to his flat.

She smiled up at him as he opened her car door and helped her out. The two of them walked up to the steps, arm in arm, and she waited as he unlocked the door to let them both in.

Claire stepped inside the flat and looked around. Upon entering, there was the kitchen with a beautiful island in the middle, to the left of the door was a couch and a television. The flat was immaculately kept, and even slightly decorated. For a bachelor, it was very well done. She was about to continue in when James' voice stopped her.

"Would you like me to take your jacket?"

"Oh, yes. Please," Claire said, allowing him to slip her jacket off of her shoulders, his fingertips lightly dancing across her skin, causing her to shudder. She slipped off her heels before stepping into the apartment.

"A glass of wine, perhaps?" James asked, after having put away their jackets.

"Sure, darling," Claire said absentmindedly as she looked around the place.

James vanished again to get a wine from his wine cupboard. Claire meanwhile peered inside his sitting room before turning back to the kitchen. She wandered around the island before spotting a book on the counter. She picked it up and read the cover, smiling to herself before opening the book and beginning to flip through it.

James stopped in the entryway to the kitchen, seeing Claire engrossed in the book by Friedrich Nietzsche. She looked stunning under the single light in the kitchen. She was leaned up against the island in her black dress, her hair flowing down her back. Her dress was long-sleeved but off-the-shoulder, and James was obsessed with her beauty. They had been dating for a few months, and he could never get enough of her laugh, her smile, or her witty comments. After a moment longer of looking at her, he decided to make his presence known to her.

"There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness," James said, stepping into the kitchen, with a bottle of red wine.

Claire looked up from the book and smiled, shutting it and rounding the island to where James was pulling out two wine glasses from the cupboard.

"Always the intelligent one, aren't you, James?" She said, wrapping her arms around James' waist while he poured the wine into the glasses. He picked them up from the counter and turned towards her.

"Perhaps," James said cheekily.

"A person unlearns arrogance when he knows he is always among worthy human beings," Claire said, taking a long drink while looking up at him as he held her.

"I like when you quote Nietzsche," he said gulping up his wine.

Claire giggled and placed her glass back on the counter behind her.

"I know you do," she said, taking James' glass away from him and setting it behind her.

Suddenly James pushed her up against the counter and pressed his lips to hers. They kissed for a moment before James' hand moved to her lower back and then to her ass when he picked her up and slid her onto the countertop, accidentally knocking over the wine glasses, but neither of them seemed to care.

Claire pressed her body up against his, feeling his grasp tighten on her body as he ran his hands up and down her dress.

Claire suddenly grasped at James' tie, pulling it lose and then throwing it to the floor. She began to work on the buttons on his shirt when suddenly he stopped her.

"Wait, Claire, wait," James said, breathing hard. Claire's hands slipped from his buttons down to his chest, her lips just millimeters away from his.

"What, James?" She breathed, pulling her face back to look at him. She half expected him to back out of it, to tell her to go back to her flat. She had told him a few times before the very same thing, and she knew that he had every right to call it off.

"Why don't we move this to the bedroom?" He whispered.

Claire bit her lip and nodded, her hands wrapping around his neck, expecting him to lower her to the ground, but instead his hands moved to wrap her legs around his waist and then James grabbed her ass and picked her up from the counter.

Claire let out a tiny squeal as he carried her to the bedroom and laid her down on the head getting on top of her and pressing a kiss to her lips.

"Where were we," he whispered before pressing another kiss to her lips. Claire responded quickly and began to unbutton his shirt, soon pulling it off of him.

She traced the skin on his back as they kissed when he suddenly sat up, placing his hand on her thigh and easing her dress up her thigh and then her back then taking it off completely, leaving her in a set of black lingerie.

"Stunning," James whispered, towering over her, taking in her pale, flushed skin, and rosy cheeks. Claire sat up, her legs still wrapped around James' waist before she pushed him over and found herself on top.

"You should take off your trousers," Claire whispered, her fingers unbuttoning his pants. With his help, she slid off his pants, and found herself positioned on top of his evergrowing erection, that pulled his boxers tight on his body. She leaned down and kissed James on the lips, grinding her hips down on him.

She let out a small whimper at the friction, causing James to moan. His hands were at her back while they were kissing, fumbling with her bra strap.

He managed to take it off and he threw it off somewhere in the room, taking in the sight of his partner's breasts, while she grinded on him, seducing him. He allowed his hands to wander up her torso to her breasts and grabbed them, causing her to moan lightly.

Suddenly, she maneuvered herself down the bed between his legs, her mouth even with his boxers.

"Can I?" She whispered.

James wasn't sure how to respond, so he simply nodded, letting her take them off, allowing his length to spring forth.

Claire was obviously turned on by the sight of his member, when she quickly took into her hands and placed her mouth around, letting her tongue swirl around the tip, tasting his precum.

James let out a deep groan, his hands going down and entangling themselves in her hair as she sucked his member. He was in a state of incredible pleasure, but he wanted to return the favor to Claire, so he pulled her up into a kiss, tasting a slight bit of himself, but he didn't care.

He pushed her over, so that he was on top of her once again. He kissed her lips before moving himself down to her neck and then further down her body, between her breasts and down her stomach before finding himself at the hem of her panties.

He didn't bother being gentle, deciding to tear off her panties without even a second thought, causing her to squeal.

"James!" She said.

"I'll buy you new ones, darling," he muttered.

He started by breathing on her folds gently, causing her to shudder and grasp the sheets. Then he used his tongue to lick up her heat and making her moan helplessly when he found her clit. He focused his attention there for a moment before placing a finger at her entrance, teasing her before gently sticking it inside her.

"Fuck, James!" Claire exclaimed, causing James to look up at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Dirty girl," he said before putting in another finger and returning his mouth to her heat.

Claire gasped, enjoying the sensation of all of his attentions and affections. She could feel an intense heat burning in her core and her moans became more frequent.

Just as she was about to reach her peak, all attention left her core and she whimpered at the loss of all contact with James. She opened her eyes to see him looking down at her, his eyes taking in the sight of how he had left her in a writhing mess.

"James, please," she whimpered. "I want you. I want you inside me."

"I can see that, darling. I like the way you look when you're helpless without me," he said darkly, causing Claire to gasp.

"Please, James," She said.

James grinned and reached into his side drawer, pulling out a condom and putting it on quickly before lining himself up at her entrance when she suddenly stopped him.

"Be careful please," she whispered. "I've never-" she trailed off, scared to remind him that she was a virgin.

James raised an eyebrow in astonishment, hesitating. He had remembered her mentioning it before but he had assumed it to be a joke.

"Would you like to wait for a little while?" James asked, his voice turning gentle. "We can talk more first."

"No, I'm tired of waiting," she replied, pressing her naked body up against his. "I just- I want you to be gentle."

"I know, darling, don't worry. I'll take care of you," he whispered, bringing his lips down on hers while gently easing himself into her.

As he pushed further in, he came up to Claire's mouth and kissed her as she sharply breathed in, trying desperately to get accustomed to his size.

He didn't move for a few moments, instead choosing to kiss her passionately and lovingly.

Finally, Claire moved herself slightly under him, telling him that she was ready for more, and so he slowly eased himself in and out of her beginning at a painstakingly slow pace.

The pain soon began to fade away as the pleasure took over. Claire suddenly let out a loud moan, causing James to pick up the pace. She felt so good, so tight around his length.

Suddenly Claire pushed him all the way out of her and then onto the bed so that she could be in charge. She climbed on top of him and lined him up with her entrance while James laid back and watched.

Her long brown hair framed her perky breasts, and her curves were begging to be touched. As she went down on him, James let out a guttural moan, his hairs reaching up to her breasts, pinching them tightly between his fingers, causing Claire to gasp.

Then his hands went down to her clit as she bounced on top of him and she could feel her core tightening as he massaged her.

They both could feel themselves reaching the tipping point, the height of their pleasure. James suddenly rolled her back over, determined to be the one in charge for the end, and he began to go even faster and harder than before, causing Claire to cry out in ecstasy, especially when he added his hand.

"James, I'm about to-" she gasped as her high began to hit while he was still inside her, her walls clenching around James' length, causing him to explode inside her.

He slowed his pace, drawing out both of their orgasms until finally pulling out, throwing the condom into the waste bin and collapsing beside Claire on the bed.

Claire's eyes were still closed, her legs pressed together, still feeling the euphoria of having orgasmed. James looked at her for a moment, before her eyes opened and she realized that he had been watching her.

"What?" She asked softly, her cheeks blushing.

"Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies," he quoted, trailing his finger along her side and down her stomach, causing Claire to shudder.

"Aristotle," Claire whispered.

"Yes, you're quite right," he said. "Come, now, we should get clean, don't you agree?" He said, sitting up.

Claire looked up at him, one eyebrow raised and laughed.

"Together?"

"Just to save money on the water bill, Claire," James replies with a cheeky grin.

"Alright then," Claire said scooting off the bed beside where James was standing. She began to stand normally, but suddenly her legs began to shake.

"A bit of trouble there?" James murmured in her ear, holding her around the waist with one hand and running his hand down her back and then to her stomach and then down towards her core.

"James, you scoundrel!" Claire cried, fully intending to slap his hand away, but his fingers swept down just briefly passing over her heat before suddenly scooping her up and carrying her into the bathroom, where the two of them soon found each other in the shower under the warm water.

Claire was adjusting how to stand based on how her core reacted when James suddenly began to clean her body with soap, causing her to gasp.

"Steady now, Ms. Baker," he said in a low voice. It sent goosebumps down Claire's spine.

They stayed there, washing themselves, washing each other, content to take in each other's company, and to appreciate each other's bodies.

Once they had finished their shower, they both dried off and put on new clothing.

Claire had forgotten to bring a change of clothing, and when that came to her mind, she bit her lip, looking to where her clothes were strewn about the room.

"Here," James' voice came from behind her. Claire turned to see him holding up one of his t-shirts. It was a grey t-shirt with a pattern too faded to even see.

"Thank you," Claire said quietly, taking the shirt from him, dropping her towel and throwing the shirt on. It was entirely too long for her, due to James' height. She let out a small laugh when she looked down to see that it came down a few inches past her butt.

"I look ridiculous," Claire said, shaking her head.

"You look like you're mine," James said, wrapping his arms around her, hugging her from behind. Claire looked up and kissed his neck.

"Promise me that you'll go over to my flat and get me a change of clothes tomorrow morning?" She asked.

"I promise," he said, planting a kiss on her neck before the two of them slipped into bed together.

Claire laid on the bed, facing James' side, where he lay flat on his back, his eyes wide open.

"You never sleep in your bed do you?" Claire asked.

"No, I don't," he said. "I'm usually on the couch. Obviously, other than when I spent evenings at your flat."

Claire sighed and planted a kiss on his cheek, before curling up beside him, letting his body heat warm her.

"For tonight, sleep here?" She asked.

"Of course, darling. I'll stay here with you," he said, running his hand through her hair.

"Goodnight, James Hathaway," Claire said.

"Goodnight, Ms. Baker," James replied.


End file.
